Lady Honeypot
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Personne ne t'offrira jamais ta liberté. Tu dois la prendre de force." Nassau, 1713. Charles Vane est le pirate le plus redouté de l'île de New Providence. Mais sa position commence à être sérieusement menacé par l'ombre du capitaine Flint. Au-delà de ça, son passé d'esclave le hante plus que jamais et sa relation avec Eleanor Guthrie le tourmente autant que l'elle l'enivre.
**Coucou mes petits lutins ! :D Et voici un nouvel OS sur cette série à coupée le souffle qu'est "Black Sails", toujours sur Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie, avec une différence de taille cette fois cela dit : cet OS est entièrement aux yeux de Charles.**

 **Ecrire sur Eleanor est devenue facile, je me sens tellement proche d'elle et je la comprends tellement que c'est aussi simple que de respirer désormais, mais Charles, c'était autre chose, et donc cet OS est un énorme, gigantesque défi. Le défi de trouver la voix intérieur de Charles, sa manière de penser. Je suis assez contente du résultat et je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, donc j'espère que je ne me suis pas gouré et que ce texte vous plaira ! :D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, et si vous appréciez, où même si vous n'aimez pas, dîtes-moi tout dans les reviews ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 ** _Île_** ** _de New Providence, Nassau._**

 ** _1713, deux ans avant les évènements de la saison 1._**

 _L'enfant avait mal._

 _Il ne disait rien. Ici, on ne devait rien dire. Si on se plaignait qu'on avait mal, ce serait le fouet. Si on disait quoi que ce soit, c'était toujours le fouet. On apprenait très vite à ne rien dire du tout pour avoir le moins mal possible. On soulevait le bois. On construisait. On attendait. Quoi ? Uniquement la douleur, car c'était la seule chose qui arrivait toujours, inévitablement. La seule question c'était : quand ? A quel moment de la journée ? Combien de fois, aujourd'hui ?_

 _L'enfant avait chaud._

 _Mais tout le monde avait chaud, ici. Beaucoup finissait par mourir de soif. Les plus faibles. Quand l'enfant était arrivé ici, personne ne l'avait regardé à part le maître. Tout le monde pensait silencieusement qu'il ferait parti des prochains à tomber dans le sable, tué par l'épuisement et par le soleil. Il était si petit et si maigre. Personne n'aurait parié sur lui. Pourtant, ça faisait bien deux ans qu'il était là. Deux ans alors que plus fort et plus grand que lui était déjà tombés. Deux ans qu'il portait silencieusement le bois en guettant, comme chacun. Guettant la douleur du fouet, qui pouvait venir n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans jamais prévenir._

 _L'enfant essayait de se rappeler._

 _Ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus flous à mesure que le temps passait. Sa maison. Son village. Sa mère. Surtout elle. Quand il était arrivé, il rêvait de son visage chaque nuit. Il se disait qu'elle allait bientôt venir le chercher. Tout en sachant cela impossible. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils l'avaient tués. Elle était forte, sa mère, il s'en rappelait de cela. Quand ils étaient arrivés, elle avait essayé de le protéger. Elle s'était mise entre eux et lui. Et ils l'avaient tué. La gorge tranchée. Elle était tombée comme ces poupées de chiffon avec lequel jouaient les filles de son village sur le sol de la forêt où ils vivaient, tout les deux. L'enfant l'avait regardé, ses yeux se couvrant de sang, sa tête ayant un sens étrange sur le sol. Il n'avait pas été capable de pleurer. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Ils l'avaient pris avant qu'il n'ait pu verser la moindre larme. Aujourd'hui, elle était de plus en plus flou. Presque disparue. Sa mère. Il se rappelait de ses yeux. Exactement les mêmes que les siens. Il se rappelait encore de sa voix, aussi. Douce mais souvent autoritaire. Elle disait qu'il était un enfant désobéissant et turbulent. Mais elle souriait toujours ensuite. C'était ce qu'il se rappelait. Mais les traits disparaissaient. L'enfant savait qu'un jour, il n'en aurait plus aucun souvenir._

 _L'enfant avait faim._

 _Comme il était maigre à la base, on le nourrissait peu. Il ne tiendrait pas, tout le monde continuait de le croire. Certains de ses compagnons disaient qu'il était déterminé à vivre. Mais que ça ne suffirait pas et qu'il finirait par crever sur le sol. Alors il avait les plus petites rations. Voir pas du tout. Quelques fois, il arrivait à tuer un rat qui passait par là. Quand ils travaillait en bord de mer, il lui arrivait d'attraper un petit poisson où un petit crabe qu'il dissimulait sous ses guenilles pour les manger cru discrètement le soir. Mais c'était rare et il avait le plus souvent le ventre vide. L'enfant se demandait des fois si son père avait faim, en mer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, son père. Sa mère lui disait qu'il était parti en mer, un matin, comme il le faisait toujours avec son équipage. Sauf que cette fois-là, il n'était jamais revenu. Etait-il mort de faim au milieu de l'océan ? Avait-il connu la sensation du ventre creux, lui aussi ?_

 _L'enfant avait froid._

 _La journée, la chaleur les tuait. La nuit, le froid les tuait. Il tremblotait à même le sol dur du campement surélevé en bois. D'autres enfants tremblotait à côté de lui. Ils dormaient les uns serrés contre les autres pour chercher de la chaleur, mais cela ne suffisait jamais. Bien souvent, les hommes du maître venait leur donner des coups de pieds pour les séparer, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi._

 _L'enfant avait peur._

 _Peur des questions qui revenait sans cesse. Et si, et si… et si c'était aujourd'hui… et si le fouet serait plus dur demain… et si les coups seront plus nombreux, tout à l'heure… et si, et si… et si c'était ce soir, son tour. Presque tous les soirs, le maître où l'un de ses hommes venait. Tous les soirs, les autres garçons faisaient comme si ils n'entendaient rien des gémissements de celui qui était choisi. L'enfant n'avait encore jamais vécu cela. Mais il savait que cela arriverait un jour._

 _L'enfant était en colère._

 _Cela le rongeait, jour et nuit. Tapi sous la peur. Tout le temps, il rêvait de les voir morts. Le maître. Ses hommes. Tout le temps, il rêvait de voir ce campement en cendre. Il voulait le voir brûler. Des fois, la colère l'envahissait tellement qu'il ne pouvait la dissimuler dans ses yeux quand un des hommes lui donnait des ordres. Alors, il était frappé. Pendant des heures et des heures. La colère était plus forte, après. Mais la peur l'était encore plus._

 _L'enfant ne voulait pas oublier._

 _Il oubliait sa mère. Sa voix, ses mots, son visage. Il oubliait son village. Ses plages fines et sa grande épave sur lequel il allait jouer et se bagarrer avec les autres garçons contre l'avis de sa mère. Son marché où il regardait les filles avec leurs cheveux bouclés et leurs petites robes tournoyer autour de leurs mères. Il oubliait sa maison, à l'écart, dans la forêt. Petite maison, mais toujours chaude, avec une bonne odeur. Il oubliait les rires. L'espoir._

 _La seule chose dont l'enfant se rappelait parfaitement, c'était son nom. Celui que son père et sa mère lui avait donné._

 _Et cela, personne ne le lui ferait oublié. Personne. Jamais._

* * *

\- Charles ? Charles !

L'homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa main eut le réflexe de chercher son épée, et il l'a sentit quelque part sous sa main. Même si il connaissait cette putain de voix. Elle lui martelait le crâne comme si on lui faisait des trous dedans. Charles leva les yeux vers le visage qui l'avait appelée, mais sa vision était floue. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui c'était, cela dit.

\- Charles ? Nom de Dieu, Charles…

\- Je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite, Jack, je t'explose le crâne.

\- Personne ne t'a dit de boire à ce point, hier soir, rétorqua Jack en se relevant un peu. Lève-toi. Je te rappel qu'on doit partir en mer, aujourd'hui. J'ai fait tous les préparatifs, on n'attend plus que notre cher capitaine pour embarquer. Alors lève-toi, va dire au revoir à ton tyran en jupons si tu veux, mais fais vite, seigneur, les hommes s'impatientent.

\- Va te faire foutre, Jack, grogna Charles en cherchant de la main la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait laissé tomber quelque part la nuit dernière. Et eux aussi. On partira quand je le dirais.

Il finit par trouver la bouteille et finit le fond qu'il restait. Le rhum le réveilla quelque peu et sa vue s'était éclaircie et il tourna la tête vers Jack, qui était accroupi devant lui avec un air exaspéré. Charles regarda vaguement autour de lui, restituant le contexte de la nuit passé. Il était dans sa tente, allongé à moitié nu. Eleanor était là, hier soir. Ça, il s'en rappelait aussi nettement que si elle était encore là. Elle était apparue tard dans la nuit, avec deux bouteilles de rhum et une mine à faire peur. Une mine furieuse, blessée. Quand il l'avait vu entrer ainsi en colère dans sa tente, silencieuse mais déterminée à boire et à baiser, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il le savait. Et elle le lui avait confirmé après la première bouteille finit. Elle était toujours plus bavarde une fois qu'elle avait bu. Elle avait rendu visite à son ordure de père à Harbor Island, dans la journée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis presque trois ans, maintenant. Elle lui en avait parlé alors qu'elle l'avait fait venir la veille pour lui filer une information au sujet d'un navire marchand anglais rentrant de Kingston avec une cargaison importante. Richard Guthrie avait convoqué sa fille. Elle faisait comme si c'était normal et que ça lui était indifférent, mais il avait vu qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le voir pour ça. Elle avait été sur les nerfs et agressive toute la journée avec tout le monde. Quand il avait quitté le bureau, elle comme lui savait que cela ne pourrait que mal se passer.

Au fil des verres, elle finit par lui révéler, assise en tailleur contre lui, lui tournant le dos tandis que lui était allongé et qu'il caressait ses cheveux, ses doigts jouant avec les longues mèches blondes, que son père ne lui avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Aucune félicitation. Aucun encouragement. Pas la moindre once de satisfaction et encore moins de fierté. Il avait été encore plus froid qu'autrefois. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle parlait à une relation d'affaires, non pas à son père. Il s'était contenté de l'informer des changements importants, de lui donner des papiers dont elle parla peu mais qui était suffisamment important pour que Richard Guthrie juge ne pouvoir les donner qu'en main propres à sa fille, avant de congédier celle-ci sans se retourner.

Eleanor avait conclu par un « Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce connard » avant de boire une grande gorgée de rhum, le regard si emplit de douleur et d'amertume qu'il songea vaguement à aller rendre une petite visite à Richard Guthrie. Puis il se rappela que c'était grâce à cette ordure qu'il pouvait revendre ses cargaisons. Et il savait que dans le fond, Eleanor lui en voudrait à mort pour ça. Si elle avait mal, c'était parce qu'elle espérait. Elle était naïve, des fois, malgré son intelligence. Charles se demandait si un jour elle finirait par comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien de son père. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Et il était mal placé pour lui dire quand elle devait oublier le passé.

\- Nassau n'a jamais été aussi forte, avait-il murmurer. Ton père n'a jamais réussi à n'atteindre que la moitié des bénéfices que tu apportes. Qui sait, il est peut-être offensé que sa fille fasse mieux que lui. C'est vrai que c'est un peu vexant pour celui qu'on appel le plus grand marchand que Nassau n'ait jamais connu.

Elle avait légèrement rit, et il en avait sourit. Elle était bien plus belle quand elle souriait où mieux, qu'elle riait. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir cela. Elle avait tournée la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts presque identiques à ceux d'un chat sauvage le dévisageant avec cet air complice, presque reconnaissant, un demi sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle n'avait que très, très rarement. Il avait levé la main pour continuer à effleurer ses cheveux et avait finit par les saisir un peu durement afin de l'amener vers lui en chuchotant :

\- Viens là.

Elle était contre lui avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir. Ils n'étaient jamais autant sur la même longueur d'ondes que sur cela. Seigneur, il en avait baisé des femmes avant elle mais aucune n'avait su le rendre fou à ce point. Une mèche de ses cheveux le rendait toujours fou. La peau douce de son dos derrière ses mains, une peau d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais caressé. Elle sentait toujours le papier neuf et l'encre, ainsi qu'une vague odeur fleurie, signe du temps qu'elle passait dans ses livres de comptes et son bureau et l'odeur de son savon, sûrement. Il perdait à chaque fois l'esprit quand il sentait ses seins se presser contre lui. Où dans sa bouche, ce qu'il aimait encore plus. On l'appelait tyran. Elle était plutôt une abominable sirène tentatrice.

\- Le carénage est terminé, le navire est prêt à être remis à l'eau et…

\- Putain de merde, Jack, grogna Charles en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on a pas bouger, les hommes ont depuis longtemps dépensé ce qu'ils avait d'argent et ils ont hâte de repartir à la chasse. Miss Guthrie aurait pu être plus rapide quand à ses informations.

Charles ne répondit pas mais se releva. Jack avait raison sur le fait que les hommes s'impatientaient et il n'avait pas à les faire attendre. Eleanor avait certes mis du temps à leur trouver une nouvelle proie, mais cela n'était pas toujours simple non plus pour les repérer, il le savait. Le navire qu'ils allait aborder devrait leur suffire pendant quelques semaines, et avec un peu de chance, en cherchant dans les routes maritimes partant de Kingston, ils tomberait peut-être sur un où deux butins de plus. Cela dit, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez de rester inactif. Il pensait trop quand il n'agissait pas. L'envie de repartir en mer le brûlait autant qu'eux.

\- Va leur dire de se tenir prêt, on part dans moins de deux heures, répondit Charles en relevant la tête vers lui. Et fous-moi la paix, maintenant, je vous rejoindrai sur la plage.

Jack eut un air vaguement agacé mais le regard de Charles le poussa à soupirer et à ne surtout rien ajouter. Son capitaine avait des limites qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser trop loin, et il le savait. Il se releva donc et quitta la tente sans mot dire. Il savait aussi que si Charles venait de lui dire qu'ils partaient, c'est qu'ils le feraient.

Charles tendit la main vers ses vêtements et tandis qu'il s'habilla rapidement, il sentit quelque chose lui érafler la main dans le tissu et il fronça les sourcils avant de saisir ce qu'il reconnut rapidement comme l'un de ses espèces de grands trucs pointues que Eleanor mettait dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle ne fût pas là à son réveil. C'était encore plus rare que les sourires. Mais ça le surprenait qu'elle ait oubliée quelque chose dans sa tente. Elle était méticuleuse là-dessus la plupart du temps. Il fit tourner la pince entre ses doigts, effleurant quelques cheveux blonds qui y était resté accroché. Il eut un vague sourire amusé. Il allait le lui ramener. Après avoir trop parler de ses sentiments comme elle l'avait fait hier soir, il était certain qu'elle avait hâte qu'il quitte Nassau pour pouvoir reformer sa carapace. Elle serait agacée de le voir débarquer.

Il rit doucement et se mit debout. Il adorait la mettre en colère.

* * *

 _L'enfant courait._

 _L'enfant était plus âgé. Il tremblait, pourtant. Il avait peur. Il était exalté. Il était essoufflé. Leur campement était en train d'être attaqué. Le maître – non, ALBINUS – avait plusieurs trésors intéressant de côté, et il ne devait pas être difficile de l'apprendre._

 _Cela avait attiré les pirates. Le mai… ALBINUS aurait du s'en douter. Il était pirate, lui aussi, autrefois. Mais il avait été négligent. Trop confiant. Et les pirates avaient attaqués leur campement. L'enfant, pendant le chaos, avait lâché le bois qu'il tenait, le poids des chaînes liant ces deux mains lui semblant plus lourd que jamais et observer la scène autour de lui. Alors, d'instinct, il avait pris la fuite et s'était faufilé dans les fougères de cette forêt qu'il connaissait si bien._

 _Puis, au bout de quelques kilomètres, il s'était arrêté. Il avait pensé aux autres enfants rester là-bas. Les enfants qui n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. Une brûlure de rage et de frustration l'avait pris à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas être libre, et pas eux. Non. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous tendres avec lui. Beaucoup le traitait comme le maigrichon qu'il était. Mais d'autres l'avait parfois aidé. Comme il les aidait. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner._

 _Alors, l'enfant était retourné en arrière, dissimulé dans les arbustes. Il s'était figé quand il était revenu au campement. Les enfants allaient bien. Enchaînés, à genoux devant les pirates qui les maintenait sous la menace de pistolets, mais intacts. L'enfant avait observé pendant quelques instants. ALBINUS était debout devant les enfants et parlait à un autre homme dont l'enfant ne pouvait voir le visage. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et semblait aussi solide que la pierre. L'enfant comprit que les deux hommes négociaient. Il attendit longuement, observant l'échange. Au final, ALBINUS ordonna qu'on donne des coffres à l'homme en face de lui et avec un ricanement méprisant, ce dernier tourna les talons, sortit son pistolet, et tua trois hommes derrières ALBINUS. Les hommes de son équipage._

 _L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir à cette vue. Ces hommes l'avait fait souffrir, lui et les autres enfants. Les voir mourir était un cadeau du ciel. Il observa l'homme robuste ranger ses pistolets d'un air nonchalant avant de tirer son chapeau face au mai… ALBINUS et de tourner les talons, sans même regarder si on ne risquait pas de lui tirer dans le dos. Il savait que personne n'oserait rien en faire._

 _L'enfant avait observé ALBINUS tourner les talons, furieux, et ordonner qu'on remette les enfants aux travail. L'enfant les avait observé pendant quelques minutes. Il comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien pour eux. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne pourra pas les aider. Mais un jour, il le pourrait. Un jour, il pourrait revenir et les libérer. Il se le promit et fit demi tour, reprenant sa route en priant pour qu'on ne remarque pas son absence._

 _L'enfant courut à nouveau, ses chaînes aux pieds et aux poings le ralentissant, le faisant trébucher et se blesser mais il continua de courir pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que finalement, il atteignit la plage. Un sentiment d'espoir l'envahit à la vue de l'océan qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il serait prêt à aller à la nage, si il le fallait. Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter l'île, mais il plongerait si nécessaire. Tout plutôt que de retourner en arrière. Il allait s'approcher de l'eau quand il sentit un coup le heurter en pleine poitrine, lui coupant la respiration en l'éjectant au sol. Il tâcha de reprendre sa respiration mais il n'eut pas le temps, on le releva déjà, une main dur lui empoignant le menton, et sa vue se troubla quelques instants mais l'enfant entendit clairement la voix :_

 _\- Capitaine, regarder ce qu'on vient de trouver… un fugitif._

 _L'enfant ne connaissait pas cette voix. Et il connaissait toutes les voix. Sa vue s'éclaircit et il vit une dizaine d'hommes autour de lui. Ils ne s'habillaient pas comme les siens. Ils ne connaissaient aucun de ses visages. C'était les pirates. Ils n'avaient pas encore quittés l'île, bien sur. L'enfant les observa tour à tour et tomba alors sur l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait vu au loin tuer les hommes de ALBINUS. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers lui, et l'enfant découvrit deux yeux bleus-gris le dévisageant avec curiosité. L'enfant eut peur, à nouveau. Pas peur de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire. Mais peur qu'on le ramène d'où il venait. Il ne le les laisserait pas faire. Il se battrait. Alors, d'instinct, il mordit la main de l'homme qui lui tenait le visage, le mordit jusqu'au sang et se débattit aussi fort qu'il le put. L'homme cria et le lâcha, mais un autre le rattrapa aussitôt et le maintint en place malgré toute la force qu'il mettait dans ses membres pour se libérer._

 _\- Lâche-le le petit, Errald._

 _Aussitôt, l'enfant fut libéré et se releva, prêt à s'échapper mais il était entouré des pirates, n'ayant aucune porte de sorti. Du sang encore dans la bouche, il les regarda avec colère, avec une rage qui lui donnait envie de les massacrer tous jusqu'au dernier. Ils étaient entre lui et sa liberté. Alors, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, celui qui avait parlé, s'approcha un peu et s'accroupit face à l'enfant, l'air plus intrigué que jamais, un vague sourire aux lèvres. L'enfant le regarda avec méfiance, prêt à se défendre même si il devait perdre mais le capitaine pirate se contenta de demander :_

 _\- Tu à envie d'être libre, hein, mon garçon._

 _Il ne lui répondit pas, ne bougea pas, mais tout devait lire sur son visage. Le capitaine l'observa encore quelques instants avant d'éclater d'un rire sincèrement amusé et il sortit alors un poignard de sa ceinture, et l'enfant fixa la lame sans bouger. Si il la pointait vers lui, il essaierait de s'en saisir pour se défendre. Il n'avait pas peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur._

 _\- Je vais te faire une offre, petit, déclara le capitaine, toujours souriant, en agitant le poignard devant lui. Tu à envie de vivre libre. La liberté, ça se gagne. Si tu me fais serment d'allégeance, et que tu acceptes de servir dans mon équipage sans poser de questions, je te libérerai de tes chaînes et je t'emmènerai sur mon bateau. Mais attention. Tu devras m'être d'une parfaite loyauté. Si jamais un jour tu viens à me trahir, je t'arracherai les boyaux et je t'accrocherai avec à l'arrière du navire. Mais si tu restes ici, tu finiras par mourir. Avec moi, tu à une chance de vivre._

 _Le pirate se pencha un peu plus vers l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soit si près l'un de l'autre que l'enfant pouvait voir jusqu'au plus profond des prunelles gris-bleus de l'homme et il trembla légèrement._

 _\- Prends ce poignard. Libère toi tout seul de tes chaînes et rejoins moi en tant qu'homme libre. Prends ta liberté. Personne ne te l'offrira, mon garçon._

 _Il agita le poignard une fois de plus avant de le tendre à l'enfant, toujours dans le sens de la lame. Les hommes observaient la scène d'un air sceptique, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt de leur capitaine pour un enfant esclave maigrichon, à demi malade et blessé. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais osé dire un seul mot._

 _L'enfant leva les yeux vers l'homme et maintint son regard. Il l'observa longuement. Il faisait plus peur que ALBINUS, dans son apparence, même si il était moins grand et moins imposant. Pourtant, l'enfant n'avait pas peur. Il tendit la main et saisit le poignard par son côté tranchant. Il la prit pleinement, sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau et le sang apparut, des gouttes en tombant sur le sable. Il enfonça le bord pointu à l'intérieur de ses chaînes et poussa pour la briser, s'enfonçant le poignard dans la peau, il grimaça de douleur mais il continua à forcer sur la chaîne. Et comme ces chaînes n'avaient jamais été changées durant ces années qu'il les avait portées, elles finirent par se briser. Il répéta alors l'expérience pour les chaînes à son pied, qui se brisa encore plus vite._

 _L'enfant tint alors les chaînes entre ses mains, les observant pendant quelques instants. Il ne les sentait plus leur poids. Et pourtant, il les sentait encore. Il les avait portés pendant si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles faisaient parti de lui. Mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus il retrouva ce sentiment qu'il avait perdu au fil des années. Ce sentiment qui faisait parti de ces souvenirs, plus vivace que tout les autres._

 _Cet furieuse envie de courir. Sans aucune chaîne pour le ralentir._

 _L'enfant leva à nouveaux les yeux vers le pirate. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage et s'approcha de lui, lui tapotant le dos en une accolade qui le bouscula quelque peu en déclarant :_

 _\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage du Queen's Anne Revenge. Allez, suis-moi, petit._

 _Le capitaine pirate le poussa vaguement et l'enfant obéit, s'approchant alors doucement du rivage où il vit une chaloupe posée à même le sable. L'enfant tenait toujours le poignard dans sa main et le pirate ne semblait pas presser de le récupérer. L'enfant ne le lui rendrait pas si il ne lui redemandait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que là où il allait, même si il serait libre, il serait bon pour lui d'avoir une arme. Lorsqu'il monta sur la chaloupe avec le capitaine et quelques autres pirates, l'enfant put observer l'île s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, en silence, tandis que eux s'approchait de ce fameux Queen's Anne Revenge. Pendant la traversé en barque, le capitaine dit sans que l'enfant ne voit son visage :_

 _\- Je suis le capitaine Edward Teach. Ton capitaine, désormais. Et toi, quel est ton nom, mon garçon ?_

 _L'enfant ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il serrait le poignard dans sa main, sentant ses coupures le lancer. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux de l'île qui s'éloignait. Pendant un temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il parvint à tourner la tête mais ce n'est pas le visage du capitaine Teach qu'il vit en premier mais l'énorme navire qui apparut sous leurs yeux. Le Queen's Anne Revenge. L'enfant l'observa quelques instants, captivé. A cet instant, il aurait facilement pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Tout comme il n'avait jamais senti rien d'aussi agréable que le mouvement de la chaloupe sur l'eau qui l'amenait à ce navire. Qui l'amenait à la liberté._

 _L'enfant regarda alors enfin le capitaine Teach. Le pirate le fixait toujours avec ce demi sourire et cette curiosité à peine dissimulée. L'enfant se demanda si il avait devant lui son sauveur où un nouveau bourreau. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre. Personne ne t'offre ta liberté, avait-il dit. Il faut la prendre. Le capitaine pirate voulait savoir son nom. Voilà des années que personne ne le lui avait demandé. Au campement, ça n'avait aucune importance, comment tu t'appelais. Seul ton labeur importait. Son nom, il le gardait pour lui, précieusement. Mais il était peut-être temps aujourd'hui de le partager._

 _Alors, l'enfant répondit finalement :_

 _\- Charles Vane._

* * *

La taverne était bruyante lorsqu'il y entra. Ce qui était habituel, pour une fin de matinée, à Nassau. Les ivrognes de la veille se levait enfin et était prêt à remettre le couvert. Charles laissa promener son regard dans la salle, préparant un cigare dans ses mains sans le regarder avant de le glisser derrière son oreille gauche et il remarqua Gates, le quartier maître du Walrus, assis au bar, qui le fixait d'une façon qu'il pensait sûrement subtil.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son regard et si Gates le soutint l'espace de quelques instants, il baissa les yeux le premier. Charles se détourna alors de lui, sentant la contrariété monter en lui, cherchant Eleanor du regard dans la salle sans la trouvée. Il supposait qu'elle était dans son bureau, mais si il était fermé à cette heure précise, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle dedans, en train de conclure affaires où autres. Charles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gates une dernière fois, qui s'était totalement désintéressé de lui. Globalement, il respectait cet homme. C'était un fourbe, mais ce n'est pas lui qui irait le lui reprocher. Pour être quartier maître, il fallait être fourbe. Jack excellait dans ce domaine. Gates aussi, à sa manière. C'était l'homme qui lui servait de capitaine qu'il supportait de moins en moins.

Flint. Rien que l'aperçut de son pavillon commençait à le rendre furieux. Au début, quand Eleanor lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait une alliance avec lui en même temps que Hornigold, cela lui était égal. Il ne pensait presque rien de cet homme, à part qu'il avait l'air d'être un abruti qui se croyait encore en Angleterre, avec ses idéaux et les possibilités qu'il pouvait offrir à Nassau. Charles l'observait toujours d'un œil sceptique et moqueur quand il tenait ses discours. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Ce n'était pas le cas de son ancien mentor. Teach, lui, était toujours aussi attentif qu'un aigle quand Flint parlait, et Charles voyait toujours en lui cette contrariété noir apparaître, comme à chaque fois qu'il prévoyait de tuer quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un. Il aurait fallu avoir les yeux crevés pour ne pas voir que Edward Teach n'aimait pas James Flint, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Un jour, Charles le lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'occupait tellement de cet homme, et Teach lui avait répondu, assis dans le fond de la taverne Guthrie, observant Flint parler à ses hommes :

\- Il sait inspirer. Il sait influencer. Il sait persuader. Il ne sait peut-être pas se faire aimer, mais est-ce important tant qu'il se fait respecter ? Non. Tu peux être sûr que très vite, il se fera craindre aussi. Un homme qui à un pouvoir similaire au sien doit être surveiller. Va savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire sur notre île.

Charles était, à ce moment, préoccupé par d'autres choses que Flint, mais il avait entendu les mots de Teach et ne les avait pas oubliés, quand bien même il lui avait tourné le dos – Charles sentit un malaise le prendre à cette pensée, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait sur ce point – et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était actuellement le pirate le plus redouté de Nassau, mais dont la place commençait à être menacé par ce pirate aux allures de noble anglais avec un balai dans le cul, il commençait à bien plus se préoccuper de ce salopard. Il ramenait des cargaisons énormes. Charles ne savait même pas où il allait récupérer des butins pareils, mais il en ramenait toujours plus, toujours importantes et enrichissantes. Eleanor parlait souvent de lui et de l'argent qu'il lui faisait gagner. Trop souvent.

Flint était un problème dont il allait devoir s'occuper. Mais pour l'instant, c'était d'Eleanor qu'il devait s'occuper. Il allait se diriger vers le bureau et exiger de lui parler, peu importe avec qui elle était en ce moment, quand ce dernier s'ouvrit et qu'il vit alors le capitaine Flint en sortir aux côtés d'Eleanor, qui riait doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant Flint d'un air ravie. Charles sentit un froid glacial l'envahir à cette vision et il observa Flint saluer Eleanor d'un « Bonne journée, Miss Guthrie » avant de tourner les talons et de traverser la taverne, arrivant finalement devant lui et croisant son regard. L'épée dans son fourreau ne le tenta jamais autant qu'en cet instant précis, alors même que Flint soutenait froidement son regard tout en continuant son chemin, le contournant pour rejoindre Gates au bar.

Oh oui. Il allait _vraiment_ devoir s'occuper vite de Flint et rappeler à Eleanor qui était son principal associé. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle et elle fronça les sourcils à sa vue, l'air légèrement contrariée. Elle portait ses cheveux attachés en une natte longue aujourd'hui, ramené sur le côté, pendant négligemment au-dessus de sa clavicule. Elle était magnifique. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait. Elle portait son habituel chemisier blanc en dessous d'un corset en cuir, une veste par-dessus et une longue jupe rendant les déplacement facile. Ce n'était pas des tenues habituelles pour une femme. Elle était la seule à s'habiller ainsi dans tout Nassau. C'était encore une des choses qui la rendait unique.

\- Capitaine Vane, déclara-t-elle tout haut tandis que Charles s'approcha d'elle, gravissant les petits escaliers qui menaient à son bureau, le dévisageant d'un air à la fois interrogatif et quelque peu méfiant.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis ne rétorqua pas et entra directement dans son bureau, et il entendit qu'elle soupira avant de le suivre, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle ferma les portes du bureau derrière elle et lui demanda sans détour :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? J'aurais cru que tu partirais de bonne heure.

\- Je me suis réveillé tard. J'ai eu une longue nuit, précisa-t-il en appuyant bien sur la dernière phrase d'un ton sarcastique.

Eleanor leva les yeux au ciel avant de le contourner pour se diriger vers son bureau, rangeant quelques papiers sur la table en demandant sans le regarder :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être en mer ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Flint est venu te demander un tuyau ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et un léger sourire moqueur apparût sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son bureau, prenant une plume entre ses mains qu'elle se contenta d'effleurer du bout des doigts avant de murmurer :

\- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ce que fait Flint t'intéresse ?

Charles ne répondit pas, mais son regard devint plus noir. Qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à le prendre pour un idiot, c'était un conseil qu'il lui donnait silencieusement et elle le reçu bien. Son sourire n'en fit que s'élargir davantage et elle fit tourner doucement la plume entre ses doigts, avant de déclarer d'un ton piquant :

\- Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, non. Flint n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne des informations, il trouve ses cargaisons tout seul. Ca m'épargne bien du travail.

Charles serra les dents à cette réponse. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien sous-entendre. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, de toute évidence. Son sourire était plus grand à chaque seconde, lui semblait-il et elle avait une étincelle joueuse dans le regard. C'est presque si elle ne riait pas, en réalité. Rien ne l'amusait autant que de lui lancer des petites piques bien chatouilleuses. Il voyait clair en elle, comme si il regardait à travers l'eau d'un lagon. Sale petite peste. Mais Charles ne put s'empêcher d'entrer son jeu et de s'en amuser, quelque part. Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait faisait mal et elle en jouait. Il saurait trouver le moment opportun pour se venger.

Eleanor rit doucement et se releva, jetant négligemment sa plume sur la table avant de s'avancer vers lui, s'approchant près, trop près. Dès qu'elle l'effleurait, il commençait à perdre ses esprits. Et si d'habitude il ne demandait rien de mieux que cela, là il tenait à garder l'esprit clair. Elle pencha la tête et murmura alors d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ramène peut-être des cargaisons plus importante que toi, mais je suis certaine qu'il en à une beaucoup moins grosse. Cela dit, pour en être sûre, je devrais peut-être essayer…

Charles leva la main et saisit son crâne, serrant ses cheveux entre ses mains, l'approchant davantage jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient collés l'un à l'autre. Eleanor ricana doucement mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, le sarcasme et la moquerie… gentille, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, nageant dans son regard. Il se laissait entraîner dans sa provocation, et elle gagnait. Elle adorait cela. Quand elle l'emportait à leur petit jeu.

Charles la dévisagea, levant son autre main pour effleurer sa joue à l'aide sa pince à cheveux, la passant doucement sous ses yeux, qui se baissèrent à sa vue et elle l'a reconnut visiblement, même si elle ne fit rien pour la lui prendre. Il fit courir cet objet sur son visage, tantôt délicatement, tantôt plus durement, lui laissant une vague marque rouge qui disparaîtrait dans la minute sans lâcher son crâne. Elle devait être vraiment de bonne humeur pour le laisser ainsi jouer avec elle. Mais ne venait-elle pas de faire la même chose avec lui ? A sa manière à elle.

 _Fais très attention, Eleanor. Quand on joue trop avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler._ Il observa son visage entre ses mains. Elle le rendait complètement fou. Ce sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres bien roses, et cet éternel regard… ce regard où le feu brûlait littéralement, le défiant constamment. Dieu, ce qu'il serait capable de faire juste pour voir ce regard encore et encore, ainsi que ce petit sourire. Où pour effleurer ses cheveux qui devenait fous dès qu'elle les libérait de ses éternels pinces et autres instruments. Ils étaient à son image. En apparence contrôlée, mais une véritable furie à l'intérieur. Elle était capable, par moments, de le rendre fou de colère au point où il se demandait si il ne serait pas capable de l'étrangler. Comme en cet instant où elle ne cessait de littéralement marcher sur son ego. Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre personne qu'elle, homme où femme, il aurait payé durement ses mots. Une épée dans la gorge. « Rapide, efficace » comme lui disait Teach, autrefois. Mais pas elle.

Finalement, Charles lâcha les cheveux d'Eleanor, laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à lui saisir le menton avant de se pencher vers elle, son visage si près du sien qu'elle devait sentir son souffle sur elle et tout en continuant à laisser promener la pince sur sa joue, il murmura :

\- Si tu veux continuer à faire affaires avec cet homme, je te déconseille de me donner une raison de plus de le tuer.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils et son visage se durcit à ses mots. Elle prit alors d'un coup sec la pince et le repoussa brusquement de l'autre, ce qui le fit ricaner tandis qu'elle tourna les talons pour revenir à son bureau en déclarant durement, sans le regarder :

\- Ne t'avise même pas d'y songer. Le capitaine Flint rapporte beaucoup à Nassau, ainsi qu'à moi. Tu à un peu de rivalité, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera au final ? Tu comptes tuer tous les hommes qui te feront de l'ombre ?

\- La loi du plus fort, rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant afin de se pencher sur le bureau. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, les Caraïbes sont comme la jungle. Je ne ferais rien dans l'immédiat, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu peux continuer à encaisser ton argent. Mais sois certaine que j'ai Flint à l'œil. Et si je sens qu'il devient une menace pour l'intérêt de mon équipage et le mien, je me débarrasserai de lui. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me mêler de ça, Eleanor.

Elle soupira profondément et posa la pince sur le bureau, levant des yeux exaspéré vers lui. Il vit nettement derrière l'agacement que la situation la préoccupait et il en fut satisfait. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle évite de le prendre à la légère, surtout en ce qui concernait Flint.

\- Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de sous-estimer Flint, Charles, rétorqua-t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'a jamais perdu un seul combat depuis qu'il est arrivé sur cette île.

\- Moi non plus. Ca fera un duel intéressant, pour une fois.

Eleanor secoua la tête, et plissa légèrement les yeux tandis qu'elle murmura :

\- Il y a des moments où tu pense et parle vraiment comme un animal, Charles. La loi du plus fort, la jungle… Seigneur. Tu crois que tous les problèmes se règle à l'épée ? Il existe des manières plus civilisées d'arranger les choses où de crever des abcès. C'est ce que je m'efforce d'instaurer sur cette île depuis que j'en ai pris les commandes, et il y a des jours où tu ne m'y aides vraiment pas.

Charles haussa les sourcils et rétorqua :

\- C'est la femme qui, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines, à crever l'œil d'un homme en lui éclatant un flacon de rhum sur le visage parce qu'il l'avait traitée de salope, qui me dit cela ?

\- C'était un accident, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas lui crever un œil.

\- Un accident, commenta-t-il, sarcastique, un demi sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le flacon s'est jeté de lui-même sur son visage, alors ?

\- Oh, va te faire foutre, Charles ! S'exclama Eleanor en se relevant, furieuse. Ne confonds pas une réaction excessive qui ne se reproduira plus avec ton comportement sauvage. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire et toi aussi, il me semble.

Elle s'apprêta à passer à côté de lui afin de quitter le bureau mais Charles lui saisit le bras au passage, l'arrêtant et elle lui jeta un regard agacée et toujours aussi en colère, ce qui ne le fit que sourire davantage. Elle avait à nouveau ce regard. Ce regard qu'il aimait plus que tout, en elle. Ce regard qui trahissait la rage qu'elle avait en elle, la même rage que lui avait aussi.

\- Tu aime ce côté sauvage, murmura-t-il en l'obligeant à s'approcher plus près. Tu l'aimes parce que tu à exactement le même en toi. Tu essayes de lutter contre, mais il refait toujours surface. Je le vois je le ressens à chaque fois que je suis en toi.

Eleanor inspira profondément, le regard toujours aussi furieux mais plus troublé aussi. C'est presque si il ne pouvait pas voir son cerveau en marche à l'instant précis. C'était ça aussi, son problème. Elle réfléchissait trop. Il se pencha alors afin de saisir sa bouche, la pressant contre la sienne tandis qu'il l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Elle poussa sur ses bras, cherchant à le repousser. Elle faisait ça souvent. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et par instinct. Mais à chaque fois, elle finissait par se laisser aller. Parce que pas plus que lui, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, soupirant contre sa bouche avant de lui rendre son baiser, sauvagement. Elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'attirer plus près et les mains de Charles descendirent de son dos, descendant sur ses hanches. Seigneur. Il était dur. Il avait beau avoir posséder ce corps au moins cent fois, il avait à chaque fois l'impression de le redécouvrir. Et à chaque fois il lui paraissait plus délicieux que la précédente. Il l'a souleva aisément entre ses bras et la posa sur le bureau, éjectant du bras ce qui était posé dessus, sentant la pince l'érafler au passage et une bougie le brûler légèrement, mais il s'en moquait. Les mains d'Eleanor s'activaient déjà sur son torse, remontant le tissu qui recouvrait sa peau, tandis qu'il glissa sa main entre eux deux, relevant ses jupes, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses douces et chaudes, et il grogna lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts chauds sur son torse tandis qu'elle écarta d'elle-même les jambes, ses mêmes mains glissant de son torse à son bassin, ouvrant rapidement sa ceinture afin de libérer son sexe.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut en elle, grognant tandis qu'elle gémit, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête en arrière, haletant à chaque poussé tandis qu'il s'activait. Seigneur, ce que c'était bon. Elle était si serrée autour de lui, si chaude, si délicieuse. Elle le rendait fou. Il tenait le bout du bureau tandis que son bassin allait et venait en elle, mais il le lâcha afin de la reprendre dans ses bras, caressant son dos trop habillé, effleurant ses cheveux encore attachés. Il l'a regarda quelques instants, haletant, tandis qu'elle était penchée en arrière, les paupières toujours closes, gémissant doucement à chaque coup de rein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle était belle, belle à tuer. Charles leva la main afin de lui saisir la joue, l'attirant vers lui, et elle l'embrassa, aussi bien qu'elle put avec ses gémissements, et il ne lâcha pas sa joue, la caressant du pouce tandis qu'ils finirent par jouir tout les deux.

Ils leur fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Eleanor avait baissé la tête, coinçant le haut de son crâne sous son menton et Charles la serra contre lui, lâchant sa joue pour caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'ils se remettaient. Il embrassa doucement le sommet de sa tête, savourant la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa bouche. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait voulu ne jamais la laisser partir. Juste la garder ainsi, blottie contre lui, tandis qu'ils oubliait ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, alors même qu'il pouvait voir la foule marcher dans la ruelle de Nassau étant donné que les volets de la fenêtre était ouvert. Il les regardait, mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eleanor le repoussa doucement, se détachant difficilement en marmonnant tandis qu'elle rejeta ses jupes sur ses jambes :

\- Oh, bon sang. Ce n'était pas le moment, merde.

Il recula mais pas trop, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour qu'elle descende du bureau mais pas assez pour qu'elle bouge davantage, tandis qu'il reboucla sa ceinture. Elle lui jeta un regard ironique et quelque peu agacé, mais elle était encore trop dans le contrecoup du plaisir pour être vraiment à nouveau en colère contre lui, de même que lui contre elle. Alors il lui sourit grandement. Finalement, cet entrevu avait bien fini.

Elle comprit parfaitement ce qu'il pensait en cet instant et elle secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et exaspérée, plus amusée cela dit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute se finissait ainsi entre eux. C'était les fins qu'il préférait, quand ils se retrouvait à baiser brutalement et rapidement, toujours intensément. Elle aimait toujours cela autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Sa petite sauvage.

\- Tu vois ? Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Aussi sauvage que moi. Une véritable pirate.

Eleanor leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant légèrement, mais s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et lui prit à son tour le menton afin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, rapidement mais intensément. Comme bien des choses qu'ils faisait, tout les deux. Et quand elle le lâcha, elle lui souriait encore en murmurant :

\- Oh, ferme-là, tu veux ? Va chercher ce butin, tes hommes doivent être en train de devenir fous.

Charles ricana à son tour mais elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas dépassé les deux heures qu'il avait dit, mais il valait mieux qu'il y aille si il ne voulait pas manquer à sa parole. Ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de faire, quel que soit le serment fait à ses hommes, jamais. C'était ainsi qu'il avait gagné leur confiance, et c'était ainsi qu'il la conservait. Ca, et le fait qu'il était suffisamment fort pour affronter de grosses proies, leur apportant gros à chaque prise. Si ils avaient une baisse en ce moment, ils remonteraient vite. Comme toujours.

Il l'a regarda une dernière fois tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser les objets qu'il avait jetés du bureau, l'observant quelques secondes. Ses cheveux étaient un peu défaits et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. A la voir ainsi, de profil, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable et innocent, avec sa natte blonde défaite et ses joues roses. Les apparences était bien souvent trompeuses.

Charles tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte du bureau quand il entendit Eleanor lui lancé d'une voix forte derrière lui :

\- Et, seigneur, Charles, oublie Flint, tu veux !

\- Pour l'instant, lui répondit-il sans se retourner, fermant le bureau derrière lui mais il eut le temps de l'entendre soupirer à sa réponse, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Charles remarqua alors qu'il quittait la taverne, que le fameux Flint n'était plus au bar avec son quartier-maître. Il avait été honnête avec elle en ce qui concernait ce sujet. Il ne ferait rien dans l'immédiat contre Flint. Mais il allait le surveiller à partir de maintenant. Et si jamais Charles constatait que cet homme commençait à prendre trop d'importance, il ferait en sorte qu'il disparaisse. Eleanor pensait que Nassau était assez grand pour que plusieurs capitaines comme Flint et lui-même puisse y vivre ensemble. Elle se trompait. Tôt où tard, Charles savait qu'il serait amené à affronter Flint.

Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive.

* * *

 _L'enfant n'en était plus un._

 _Presque plus, en tout cas. Charles avait aujourd'hui quatorze ans, presque quinze. Pour son âge, il était bien bâti et solide, lui qui était autrefois si maigre et petit. Le plus faible de tous à chaque fois. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Le capitaine Teach s'en était assuré en le faisant travailler dur dès le premier jour qu'il fut membre de l'équipage du Queen's Anne Revenge. Et Charles ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant._

 _Ces cinq dernières années, il avait appris presque tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était Teach qui les lui avait enseignés. Il lui avait appris à se battre. Tout les jours, qu'ils soit en mer où sur terre, Teach l'épuisait au combat du lever du jour au coucher du soleil. A la fin, Charles était mort de fatigue mais Teach l'envoyait encore aider les hommes sur le pont. Il voulait l'endurcir. Faire de lui un homme, faire de lui un pirate, un pirate qui serait craint et redouté plus tard, lui disait-il le soir, quand il l'invitait à manger avec lui dans sa cabine._

 _C'était dur. Mais Charles ne s'était jamais plaint. Bien au contraire. Plus ses muscles lui faisaient mal, plus il voulait continuer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur des coups de fouets. Cette douleur-là le faisait avancer. Le rendait fort. Teach lui avait appris à se servir de ces poings. Il lui avait fait combattre d'autres jeunes garçons qui naviguait avec eux, jusqu'à ce que Charles parvienne à tous les battre, même si ils était plus fort où plus grand que lui. Après cela, Teach lui avait mis une épée dans les mains. Lorsque Charles avait senti le poids de l'épée dans sa paume, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Et à partir de ce jour-là, il ne quitta jamais son sabre. Il en fut encore plus doué qu'au combat à mains nues._

 _Il avait appris à lire et à écrire, aussi. Sa mère avait commencé à lui apprendre quand il était tout jeune, mais il n'avait jamais pu terminer et avec le temps qui avait passé au campement, il avait oublié ses premiers enseignements. Des fois, le soir, tandis que Teach nettoyait l'intérieur de ses pistolets en mangeant de la viande avec un poignard, il lui apprenait à lire, lui refilant n'importe quel texte qui lui tombait sous la main, le plus souvent des journaux de bords de ses dernières prises. Dès que Charles sut lire et écrire correctement, il les jeta tous par-dessus bord._

 _Mais parmi tout ce que Teach avait pu lui montrer, ce qu'il avait de loin préféré, c'était la mer. La navigation. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que sur le pont humide et tanguant du Queen's Anne Revenge. Il n'était jamais aussi détendu que quand il était dans la calle du navire, à boire et à jouer aux cartes avec les hommes de l'équipage. Ses frères. Cela virait souvent à des bagarres, et le lendemain tout le monde avait oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient battus. Charles adorait cela plus que tout. Il aimait grimper au cordage afin d'aller observer les mâts ennemis avec la longue-vue, il aimait déployer les voiles du navire et même jeter l'ancre. Plus que tout encore, il aimait diriger la barre du bateau. Ce qu'il n'avait pu commencer que récemment car il fallait être grand et avoir de la force pour contrôler le navire._

 _A l'heure actuelle, ils n'étaient pas en mer mais sur terre, à Ocrakoke, une plage déserte que Teach avait revendiqué comme sienne bien avant que Charles ne rejoigne l'équipage. Le Queen's Anne Revenge avait besoin de réparation après une confrontation avec un galion espagnol et les charpentiers était à l'œuvre en ce moment même. En attendant, ils restaient sur la plage. Charles avait hâte de repartir en mer, repartir à la chasse. Même si, à cet instant précis, il lui était assez plaisant d'être sur terre._

 _Il était assis sur un tonneau de vin vide posé à même le sol, et cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il observait la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés, presque roux, et elle était assise au bord de la tente qui servait de bordel de plage, bordel qui était toujours de vigueur quand les hommes étaient à terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de femmes, ah ça non. Des hommes baisaient dans la tente, d'autres à côté où ailleurs. Et Charles regardait la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle lui donnait envie. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Toucher une femme. Mais cela lui donnait furieusement envie de le savoir, à cet instant._

 _Charles sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il leva les yeux pour découvrir Teach rire en buvant du rhum. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille et baissa les yeux vers Charles avec un sourire et déclara en lui tapotant l'épaule :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon garçon ? Vas-y, où cette pauvre petite chatte va devoir se trouver un autre mâle. Il ne te manque plus que ça pour devenir un homme et fais-moi confiance, une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu ne voudras rien d'autre._

 _Teach rit à nouveau en buvant une grande rasade et lui tapota le dos avant de tourner les talons, retournant certainement à sa propre putain, une belle femme aux cheveux noirs que Charles voyait tout les jours dès qu'ils était à Ocrakoke mais dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Une fois Teach parti, Charles observa encore la fille et pensa aux mots que son mentor venait de lui dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un autre homme vienne faire ce que lui voulait faire. Pensée ridicule, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une putain. Mais il s'en fichait._

 _Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fille, dont le sourire s'élargit quand elle vit qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Charles lui rendit son sourire. Après cela, ils pourraient repartir en mer. Chaque jour, il goûtait davantage à la liberté, y découvrant ses nouveaux plaisirs, toujours plus délicieux, toujours plus exquis._

 _Il se jura, à cet instant, qu'il ferait en sorte de ne jamais redevenir esclave. Jamais. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer._

* * *

Charles arriva sur la plage qu'il avait choisi pour mettre le Ranger au carénage, quelques jours plus tôt, à environ six kilomètres de Nassau, à l'ouest. Il vit que son équipage semblait avoir fini le travail, comme Jack l'avait dit, étant donné qu'ils se prélassaient sur le sable autour d'un feu de camp éteint, le rhum à la main, des filles aux bras. Il préféra vérifier par lui-même et alla d'abord vers le navire, levant les yeux afin d'en observer la coque retourné. Parfaitement lisse et goudronné. Il passa la main sur la partie qu'il pouvait atteindre et la laissa glisser, mais le navire semblait impeccable. Prêt à repartir sur les flots.

Il laissa tomber sa main, satisfait et s'apprêta à rejoindre les hommes autour du campement quand un gémissement bruyant s'entendit à ses oreilles et il baissa les yeux, cessant de regarder le navire, pour tomber sur Jack couché à même le sable, Anne le chevauchant tel un étalon. Les mains de Jack serraient les cuisses d'Anne et leurs gémissements devaient se faire entendre de l'autre côté du navire. Charles haussa les sourcils, quelque peu amusé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Ce qui allait rendre la situation d'autant plus comique.

\- Vous feriez de vous dépêcher si vous voulez pas finir écraser sous le navire.

Jack sursauta et se releva brusquement, de même que Anne tourna la tête vers Charles, les sourcils froncés même si elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Charles ricana et leur jeta un dernier regard amusé à Jack avant de tourner les talons et de laisser à leurs affaires. Jack cria alors derrière lui « On vous rejoint tout de suite ! » et Charles balaya cette réplique d'un geste vague de la main. Ces deux-là lui feront décidément tout voir.

Environ deux heures plus tard, une fois que Jack et Anne furent sortis de leur petite cachette à demi sous le navire et que le Ranger fut remis à l'eau, ils était tous sur le pont tandis que les voiles était hissés, le vent puissant poussant le navire à un bon rythme. Une vague brusque frappa le bateau et le sol en bois fut inondé, comme il le serait d'innombrable fois encore d'ici leur retour. Charles inspira profondément l'air à l'arrière du navire, sur le pont supérieur, observant son équipage s'activer. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le cordage que Anne était en train d'escalader, prenant le premier tour en tant que vigie. Jack aussi l'observait, comme Charles put le constater étant donné que ce dernier était à ses côtés. Il l'a regardait comme si la voir grimper ses cordes était la plus belle chose qui soit. Charles eut un sourire moqueur, mais ce n'est pas lui qui irait lui jeter la pierre. Il ne faisait pas mieux avec la femme qui devait être en train de se défouler sur quelques pirates dans sa taverne.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps ? L'interrogea alors Jack en se penchant sur le haut du bateau, observant le large devant eux.

\- Tu à vraiment besoin de me poser la question ? Rétorqua Charles en lui jetant un regard sceptique.

\- Je suppose que non. Sa grâce milady Guthrie, bien sur. Je me suis très souvent posé la question, Charles, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? La plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression qu'Eleanor Guthrie n'a qu'un cœur de pierre. Bien sur, c'est une très belle femme, et elle à du caractère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à qui te rend si dépendant, sincèrement ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si dépendant chez Anne, dis-moi, Jack ?

Charles se tourna vers son quartier-maître, attendant sa réponse qui ne vient pas, comme si il s'en doutait. Jack le fixa aussi quelques secondes, puis rit doucement en secouant la tête, et Charles sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire à voix haute pour savoir qu'ils avaient la même pensée, la même réponse à cette question. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi. C'était tout chez elles, et rien à la fois.

\- Anne m'aime, finit cependant par dire Jack au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'en est-il de ta lady cœur de pierre ?

Aimer ? L'amour. Voilà un mot qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de comprendre vraiment. Mais si l'amour était ce besoin de rester auprès de quelqu'un, ce besoin de le protéger et de le savoir en vie et en sécurité, ce besoin de le voir tout le temps, que ce quelqu'un soit déprimé où heureux, si l'amour était cette sensation de chaleur et d'être entier quand cette personne était près de soi, alors il supposait que c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Eleanor Guthrie. De l'amour. Qu'en était-il d'elle ? Très sincèrement, il n'en savait rien. Des fois, il avait l'impression que oui, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était heureux d'avoir pu constater aujourd'hui qu'elle avait l'air de se porter mieux, après la rencontre avec son père. Même si il savait que ce n'était qu'apparent. Tôt où tard, cette blessure en elle allait se rouvrir. Comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais Jack se trompait à son sujet. Elle pouvait être dure. Comme lui. Elle pouvait être impitoyable et ferme dans ses décisions. Comme lui. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas un cœur de pierre. Des fois, elle pouvait être aussi onctueuse et douce que du miel, même.

\- Plutôt lady cœur de miel, pour moi, commenta-t-il à voix haute en regardant l'écume blanche qui sortait de l'éperon qui frappait la mer.

Charles se tourna alors vers Jack, qui le dévisageait d'un air ahuri, l'air de se demander si il avait bien entendu où si son capitaine était devenu fou. Ce qui fit rire Charles. Il est vrai que cette réponse devait être quelque peu ahurissante pour ceux qui ne voyaient cette femme que de l'extérieur. Il y avait des moments où il se serait trouver ridicule lui-même en disant cela, aussi. Charles se leva alors, riant toujours, et passa derrière Jack, lui frappant amicalement l'épaule au passage, et il descendit alors les petits escaliers du navire menant au pont principal en hurlant à ses hommes :

\- Allez, les gars, hissez moi les dernières voiles ! Le mât peut le supporter. On à une proie à chasser !

Les hommes hurlèrent leur enthousiaste à leur tour, certains tapant du pieds sur le sol, et ils hissèrent les dernières voiles du Ranger, gagnant en vitesse. Avec le vent qu'il y avait, cela leur fit gagner une vitesse énorme et ils filèrent vers Kingston comme si ils avaient le diable derrière eux. Et au bout de deux heures de navigation, il entendit Anne crier en haut du mât « Voiles à l'horizon ! Pavillon britannique ! ». Charles s'avança alors jusqu'à la proue du navire, et observa le navire en question à l'aide d'une autre longue-vue et il reconnut le navire qu'Eleanor lui avait décrit. Le _Commodor._ Un brick marchand appartenant à un propriétaire terrien de Bristol qui se faisait livrer beaucoup, beaucoup de marchandises du Nouveau Monde. Ce butin promettait beaucoup. Du sucre, du vin, de l'huile de baleine, de la soie, peut-être même des pierres précieuses.

Charles rangea la longue-vue et en saisissant son pistolet, se préparant à donner l'ordre d'hisser le pavillon noir, rangeant le faux pavillon britannique identique a celui du _Commodor_ qu'ils arborait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, alors qu'ils était bord à bord à quelques centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, Charles se retourna et cria à ses hommes « - Hissez le drapeau noir ! », et ordonna en même temps à ses hommes d'entrer dans les écoutilles et d'ouvrir les créments, et de se préparer à tirer les premiers coups de canons si nécessaire. La bannière du Ranger remplaça alors le drapeau britannique et c'est là que tout se jouait. Soit le capitaine de ce navire hissait le drapeau blanc et se rendait sans combattre, ce qui fait que Charles se contenterait de prendre la cargaison et de laisser l'équipage continuer sa route. Soit ils attaquait et s'engagerait alors une lutte dans lequel Charles ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Il observa attentivement le _Commodor._ Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le drapeau blanc ne vint pas. Hors, Charles vit que les créments du navire ennemi s'ouvrirent à leur tour. Le combat, alors.

Charles sourit. Que la chasse commence.


End file.
